rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinder Fall/Affiliation
Affiliations Cinder's Faction Cinder appears to be the leader of a group of five individuals- herself, Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Neopolitan; any other connections are possible yet unknown. The ultimate goal of this group is unknown as well, although they are responsible for many crimes committed throughout Vale. Salem's Faction Cinder is a member of Salem's group. She carried out the group's plan to destroy Beacon Academy, and she also greatly limited communication by destroying Beacon's Cross Continental Transmit System tower. Haven Academy Cinder posed as a student from Haven Academy during the entire semester at Beacon Academy leading up to the Vytal Festival. White Fang Cinder pressured Adam Taurus into accepting her offer to use White Fang members for her plan. Although not a member of the organization, Cinder and her associates are insistent on Roman Torchwick working with the group. Following the events of "Breach", she and her associates begin to wonder if the White Fang will still cooperate with them, as their plan resulted in White Fang casualties. Their reasons for pushing this relationship are unknown. It is seen that the White Fang are clearly working under Cinder's direct orders. Adam Taurus Cinder approaches Adam before his attack on the Schnee Dust cargo, proposing him and White Fang soldiers a part in her plan. He is repulsed by the idea of aiding a human cause, but Cinder returns later with a briefcase of money and another of Dust, also having killed the soldiers at the White Fang camp. Adam realizes that the alternative to accepting her offer is his own death, and he accepts. In the episode "Breach", Adam says he can convince the White Fang to continue to follow Cinder's plan after the loss of members on the train in "No Brakes". Cinder's Faction Roman Torchwick Cinder is one of Roman's associates, assisting him in the escape stage of the failed robbery of From Dust Till Dawn by flying the Bullhead and later assaulting Ruby Rose and Glynda Goodwitch in a brief, but fierce battle. However, it is shown during her second appearance in "Black and White" that Roman is presumably working under Cinder's command and is afraid of her; this can be assumed by his alarmed reaction to Cinder's entrance, as well as the way he is intimidated by her. Roman has stated that he only works with her because he does not believe she can lose. Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black Cinder is seen alongside Mercury and Emerald during her official introduction. Whenever she refers to herself during her conversation with Roman in "Black and White", she never excludes these two, referring to them as "we". This means that she sees these two companions as her associates, possibly teammates. Cinder is seen to have direct control over Emerald and Mercury, seen as when she scolded them for disobeying her. Emerald strongly obeys and is under Cinder's direct command, and may even hold a strong amount of respect for her leader. However, Emerald appears to be sad after Cinder scolds her. Emerald awaits to get Cinder's approval, indicating she possibly looks up or admires Cinder. The latter may have given Emerald this such approval in the past, making their relationship adequately strong. Cinder and Mercury's relationship seems mutual. While Emerald seems more connected with Cinder, Mercury merely seems to obey Cinder and is clearly under Cinder's direct command. In "The Next Step", Cinder has to rely on Emerald after she becomes nearly mute. As shown in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" this reliance has become a habit for her, for when Salem asks her to confirm that she killed Ozpin, Cinder's immediate reaction is to signal to Emerald from across the room. Neopolitan Neopolitan is part of Cinder's team during the Vytal Festival tournament along with Mercury and Emerald. Whilst they are not shown interacting, they are an effective team in combat. They later work together in "Beginning of the End" to get Mercury out of the Amity Colosseum. Salem's Faction Salem Cinder is one of Salem's subordinates. She is heard speaking to an unidentified individual in "Beginning of the End"; it is likely that she was speaking to Salem. The mysterious glove that Cinder uses to steal Amber's power in "Beginning of the End" bears Salem's emblem. After the Fall of Beacon, Salem states that Cinder is a key part of their plans due to her status as Fall Maiden, and holds her in high regard for her successes against Ozpin and Beacon. Salem functions not only as Cinder's superior, but also as her trainer. She puts Cinder through "treatment" that causes her pain, and holds her to a high standard when overseeing her training against several Grimm. Arthur Watts Although allies, Cinder and Watts appear to have a rough relationship. Watts mercilessly mocks her for losing to Ruby, even calling her pathetic due to her injuries. Watts takes special pleasure in tormenting and angering Cinder because of her inability to talk back, but judging from some of his comments, Watts and Cinder also had a preexisting enmity before she lost her voice. Tyrian In "The Next Step", Cinder appears to dislike Tyrian, who continuously mocks her for losing an eye to Ruby. He takes it upon himself to take one of Ruby's eyes in exchange, but this only seems to make Cinder uncomfortable. In "Taking Control", Tyrian is not at all embarrassed to show his grief or his sadism in front of Cinder when he vents by maniacally butchering a Beowolf. Cinder, however, is horrified by his behavior. Hazel Cinder and Hazel are associates in Salem's inner circle. His only acknowledgment of her so far is to be unimpressed at her losing against a novice Silver-Eyed Warrior. In his comment he refers to her as "one of us", which establishes he thinks of her as a peer. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Cinder first met Ruby indirectly during a foiled Dust robbery, where she briefly fought Ruby. The two meet again during the second semester, where an undercover Cinder claims she is visiting from Haven Academy, alongside Emerald and Mercury. Ruby remains completely unaware, however, Cinder appears to recognize her. The two fight again during the Beacon Dance at the Cross Continental Transmit System, but Cinder retreats and keeps her identity hidden. In "End of the Beginning", Cinder kills Pyrrha in front of Ruby, which causes the latter to scream in anguish and release her hidden powers with a bright light. Cinder is caught off guard and is enveloped in the light. In "The Next Step", the results of Ruby's powers has left Cinder scarred; missing an eye, and almost unable to speak. Cinder may thus harbor a grudge against Ruby, specifically asking for something to be done about her during her meeting with her allies. Team JNPR Pyrrha Nikos Although they have never been seen interacting in Volume 2, it is clear that Cinder has some unknown plans for her, telling Emerald to add her to "the list". Also, Cinder seems to be impressed by Pyrrha's Semblance. In "End of the Beginning", Cinder fights Pyrrha in Beacon Tower. Although her opponent put up a valiant fight, Cinder prevails by shooting an arrow at Pyrrha's heel. She taunts her fallen foe, saying that the Fall Maiden's power never belonged to her, and she confirms that she believes in destiny. Cinder ends Pyrrha's life by shooting an arrow to her chest and subsequently disintegrating her. Ozpin's Group Ozpin In "Heroes and Monsters", Ozpin and Cinder finally see each other face to face. Cinder expresses her disdain for Ozpin by saying that a certain person was right about his arrogance. They fight each other in "End of the Beginning", resulting in Ozpin's apparent death. This leads Cinder to report him as dead to the rest of Salem's faction. Qrow Branwen In "It's Brawl in the Family", It is clear that Cinder knows of Qrow's threat to her plot, but she suggests they do not change their plans after Mercury spots him at Beacon Academy. Qrow previously interfered when Cinder stole Amber's power, only leaving with half of it. Others Dragon Cinder seems to be able to communicate with the Dragon, and it responds comforted by her words. The two seem to be on good terms as it tries to aid Cinder when she has trouble against Pyrrha Nikos. It destroys Beacon Tower in the process and allows Cinder to gain the upper hand in the conflict. Category:Affiliation pages